


The Last Time

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Music RPF, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Homophobia Doesn't Exist, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blake fucks up and has to prove how much he loves Adam. Or alternatively, in which they don't have to worry about homophobia ruining careers, but have to worry about how hard it can be to let someone love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally only discovered/started shipping these two a week ago. I had never really watched The Voice and didn't really know much about how these two were outside of the music I knew from them. But I fell in head first and read so much fic and it just grabbed ahold of me. I started shipping them about the same time I fell back in love with the song "The Last Time" from Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody and the ideas it gave me literally kept me awake at night until I broke down and spent fours hours last night trying to get this out. I edited to the best of my ability, but apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, please know that I don't want anything for these two human being in real life other than what they are and love, but I just felt like there could be a universe in which these two did end up being more than a "bromance"

Blake found himself standing in the driveway of Adam's house staring at the door. It had seemed so natural to punch in the gate code and drive up towards the house and park in front of the garage. He had been there so many times and done this so many times it seemed to be ingrained in his very core to always come back to here.

If you had asked him a few years ago, he probably would've said that he couldn't imagine a home anywhere outside of Oklahoma. No matter where he travelled on his tours or visited with Miranda's family, Ada had been home. But yet there he was standing in front of Adam's door, hesitant and afraid of what this time might mean.

\--------------------------------------------

It started with The Voice, because of course it fucking did. How could any mess of heartbreak and love and hope and hurt come from anything other than a competition that introduced him to the lead singer of a pop band and put them together for hours and days at a time? 

Blake had always told the story of his first meeting with Adam and how he had been struck with how sexy the future "People's Sexiest Man Alive" was and had dined out with that story so many times it seemed almost safe to joke about it in that way. He made it into a bit for the show and for publicity as he found new ways to hold Adam in one of their hugs and attempt to kiss his cheek or neck in front of the cameras. It was a strange dichotomy to both have such a strong rivalry with Adam on the show and also show how much they loved each other as the best of friends. 

But bromance and romance are a strange line to tread sometimes.

Blake loved Miranda. He had loved her for years and married her and spent so much time writing with her and traveling and just existing with her that somewhere along the way he forgot to ask if she still loved him. Watching his marriage crumble was a heartbreaking and freeing experience in one. It had seemed so sudden at first when she had sat him down and asked him if he really loved her like a wife anymore. His first instinct had been to say of course and how could she even ask, but something in her eyes seemed so hurt and sincere at the same time he took a moment to truly think.

"Look Blake. I love you and I know you love me, but it doesn't feel right anymore does it? We talk and we live together and we're the best of friends, but it's different now. Somewhere along the way we stopped being lovers and became friends and as scary as it is to think of not being with you I don't know if I can live like this."

Blake looked at her and saw his strong, fiery, amazing wife for what she had truly become over the past year. He felt so guilty seeing her face as she looked broken and stuck, tethered like a balloon tied to a cart in the city on a windy day. She looked like she needed to be set free.

"Is it my fault?" He couldn't help but ask, even though he knew it was the wrong question, the wrong answer to what she had said. 

"I don't think it's anyone's fault Blake. Some where along the way we changed and I felt like we stopped being a husband and wife and I'm asking if you feel this too. If you can let me find love again and let yourself find that love too. We were blinding at first. We fell so quickly and deeply and never stopped to truly think before falling into what felt so natural. I don't think we're Johnny and June, but I want us to find them."

"'Ran you know I love you right?" His voice shook with the weight of emotion and fear of tears as Miranda pulled him into her arms.

"Of course I do sweetie. But are you in love with me?" she whispered in his ear as his head hooked itself into the hollow between head and shoulder. She could feel his whole body shaking in fear as he answered her.

"No. No I don't think I do. But it hurts so much to think of not being with you, I don't know when I stopped and can't explain how much I still love you. But you're right. It don't feel the same anymore. I'm so sorry I let this happen so long. I feel like I should be apologizing for always touring or recording or doing The Voice or promotions."

"Oh Honey, no. No. I'm doing all of those too 'cept the show and I think we still would have been having this conversation."

Blake pulled back to look her in the eyes and saw her tears mirroring his own. 

\--------------------------------------------

And that had been it. They were still friends and talked, but they filed their papers and with the prenup in place in ten days they were divorced.

It hurt Blake to see the tabloids and news sites plastering his and Miranda's face all over with insinuations of adultery and fights and just about any crazy thing they could ascribe the divorce to.

He hadn't even thought about where he would go when he couldn't face Tishomingo or Oklahoma, but somehow he ended up at Adam's front door with a duffel and suitcase and was welcomed into his friends home without second thought.

Living with Adam was easier than it should have been for all the differences between them. Adam somehow knew the perfect mixture of letting Blake drink himself into a stupor and when to drag him out and make him face the world and see sunlight again. He took him new places in L.A. sometimes, and sometimes he just forced him out in the backyard to walk around or swim in the pool. Adam's house was big and his yard was even larger. Blake would sometimes find himself walking through the backyard past the typical L.A. pool and topiaries to the huge expanse that was just green grass and blue skies.

In later days he wondered if he should have seen it coming, because his life was so fucking ridiculous, but somehow Adam meeting him outside in the yard a few weeks into his stay didn't seem to immediately make him think it was finally gonna happen. He looked into the sky as dark clouds moved overhead and thought about how different thunderstorms felt in California rather than the vast expanses of Oklahoma. He felt Adam brush against him as the first few drops started falling and wondered if he was there to tell Blake to come inside. 

Adam's hand slid into his in a soft way that had Blake moving to be able to see his face rather than standing side by side with the smaller man. Blake looked down at their interwoven hands and let his gaze move up to Adam's face as he felt the rain start to truly fall down on and around them. Adam's face didn't betray what he was thinking but his body seemed to move for him instead as his free hand moved to caress Blake's neck and move its way to the side of his face as Adam slowly moved and let his lips meet Blake's in a tender and soft brush that spoke of sweetness and comfort.

For a moment the two men stood frozen in that hesitant meeting of lips as Adam tried to determine if he had been wrong about what they felt for each other and Blake's brain tried to catch up with the feeling of home. Blake moved slowly at first letting his lips dance gently in the softest whisper of kisses against the other mans lips and explore the way Adam's lips felt as he caught them in between his own. The two men seemed suspended in time for that brief moment until Adam opened his mouth to Blake.

Something inside Blake felt like it had been ripped open and pulled out and he couldn't explain what hit him so hard in that moment. That tiny movement should have continued in the soft way the previous touches had, but all Blake could think was _Adam_ and _closer_. He grasped Adam in his arms and moved the kiss into something harder and more desperate. He clung to Adam's back and his hips and forgot any sensation that wasn't skin on skin and mouth on mouth.

In ways he couldn't fully explain he found himself desperately pulling Adam to the ground in a torturous need to have him under him immediately. Adam tried to say something about going inside and using a bed, but all Blake could hear were his moans as he shed Adam of his jeans and shirt and shoved his own pants and underwear off far enough that he could feel the water slick skin as their two bodies met. From there it was all friction and kisses sucked into skin and moans. Blake held Adam beneath him as their dicks slid against each other and the rain soaked skin of torsos until he felt Adam shaking from the need to come.

"Please. Let me see you come." It was half panted half moaned into Adam's ear as he pulled himself up enough to look him in the face as his hips stuttered against Blake's and semen spurted onto his stomach. Blake couldn't hold himself back after that. He didn't want to. The mixture of Adam's fucked out face and body and his semen marking Blake's dick as he rutted against him had him coming shortly after.

\--------------------------------------------------

They hadn't really discussed it then. Just took the moments they needed to find their strength again, gathered their clothes from the ground and moved inside to the house with their hands softly gripped together again. Both men were too tired and relaxed to try to do any talking or thinking so they moved in silence through the kitchen as Adam grabbed some fruit salad in the fridge and took the bowl with him upstairs to his room with Blake shadowing him and their hands still clasped together intimately.

Adam had shepherded him towards the bed and they took turns eating fruit from the bowl until it was empty and they were to tired to do anything other than sleep. Blake let sleep claim him, covered in the warm blankets already removing the chill the rain had set into his skin.

When he woke, it was dark and Adam was still asleep beside him. He looked at his watch to see it was 4 a.m. and let his still sleepy brain try to catch up with the image of a naked Adam next to him and what they had done earlier. He moved as quietly and gently as he could to get out of the bed without waking Adam and found his way to the bathroom. After relieving his bladder, he looked himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. His face looked hollow and pale in the small light provided and he felt himself truly wake as he saw who he was. Scared. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Asshole. I don't know what that was but it felt like something and waking up to find you gone was actually fucking awful. I was not here for you to use like a fucking rebound and then discard. You need to think about you wanted and why you wanted it with me and call me the fuck back."

Blake's voicemail inbox had held that message for three weeks and as much as it hurt him to hear Adam angry and hurt, he hadn't deleted it, but he hadn't called back either. Being on tour was somehow both somehow the perfect escape to distract Blake, but somehow also painful in ways that it didn't feel the same. He knew that Adam had know that Blake was supposed to leave for tour the day after what had happened between them. He wanted to believe that's why he hadn't let himself call Adam back and why that was the only message Adam had bother leaving. He wanted to believe that was the reason he left without waking Adam, without telling him goodbye. He wanted to believe that was why he hadn't tried to ask Adam what it had meant for them.

He took the the stage each night and performed like always. He drank and laughed and joked and he must have had some acting ability in him, because he didn't feel like this was really him doing all these things. His mind sang songs from memory while he imagined Adam's moans. He spendt more time writing songs than sleeping between stops on the tour and he couldn't figure out if the lyrics were an apology or a goodbye. His songs slipped between hope and heartbreak so quickly and it scared him as much as it did that night when he realized what loving Adam could mean and how much it could hurt him.

He was on the road for two more weeks before the tour ended and he had a few weeks to kill before The Voice blind auditions begin. Before he actually had to be back in L.A. where Adam was. Without the distraction of tour he found himself in the recording studio trying to figure out what he was doing with his news songs and trying not to thing about how they like there were for Adam. He ended up calling Miranda, because she was in town and it finally didn't hurt so much. She met him at the studio and when he looked at her he didn't feel the burn of failure he had for the last few months. He could tell that she saw a change in him when she looked at him and it was almost freeing, knowing he hadn't lost one of his best friends. That she could still read him. 

She listened to a few of the songs as he tried to capture them in the booth and he felt like she already knew who the songs were about because all the apologies he singing didn't make her look sad or guilty. She just looked knowing.

He got what he could for the day and took a break, because 'Ran's was there and he would rather talk to her than try to sing something he didn't quite know the ending to yet. They had lunch in one of their old hideaways in Nashville and he found himself telling her what happened with Adam. They sat in the back patio where it had always been safe from prying eyes, ears and cameras. It was somehow less scary to hear her laugh at the corny romcom of their first time and he found himself laughing too. A genuine smile and easiness came between them and he could on think that he was so glad he got to have that confidant. The openness and trust that they still had and why they separated in the first place.

"So tell me somethin' Blake. From what I'm hearing this is something you should be thrilled about. Granted I know you weren't planning on anything happening so soon and I know it's a bit unexpected for you cause you never dared hope that Adam might want to be something, but you were sounding awful sad and lonely in that booth this morning. And don't look at me like that. I knew you felt different with him, but that's not why I ended things."

"Well you know me 'Ran. I fucked it up. I got scared cause for the first time I think I actually get what you meant when you said were weren't the right people in the end. And I was too scared to find out if he was just trying to comfort a friend or that he didn't feel the same, so I ran. I got scared that he might want a relationship with a pudgy, old redneck like me and I've been too scared to talk to him since. I mean he left a voicemail that was angry, obviously, because I'm a jackass, but it's... It's almost like he might want more and I think that's more terrifying than anything else."

"Blake. I'm gonna be straight with you for a minute. Yes, you are a jackass and yes you should've called by now and you should've talked then, but I think you're awfully dumb too."

Blake looked up at her and met her eyes with a question he didn't need to say out loud.

"It's okay to fall in love. It's okay to want to be with him. You're scared cause you still think love is only gonna burn you. You're scared that you might love him because he snuck into you're heart without ever wanting anything more than your friendship. You're scared because, if you make this real, you're never going to be the same. But love isn't brains, honey. Love is the blood screaming in your veins and the burning doesn't turn you to ash. It's just lets you both shine like the stars."

"What if I'm too late?"

"Then you're gonna need a hell of an apology and to learn that trust has to be earned."

The waitress appeared with their check and he let silence sit for the time it took him to grab the cash for the meal and a tip. When they stood to leave, he gave a long hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks 'Ran. I'm sorry I talked all about myself, but I'm so grateful you're still someone I know I can trust with this. And I promise, when you find the Johnny to your June I will be just as supportive as you have and let you gush about him too."

"Of course Blake. I still love you. Us being happy and truly in love is why we ended up where we always would've."

\-------------------------------------------------

He knew he'd have to grovel for forgiveness before getting Adan to even consider discussing what they were going to be and if they could be what Blake knew he needed. But he certainly hadn't expected Adam's response to Blake showing up at his door.

He stood in front of Adam's door and rang the doorbell knowing he didn't have the right to use the key he still had from his time staying with him. His whole body shook with anticipation and anxiety in the time it took Adam to get to the door and open it to see him. That brief glimpse was all he got before Adam slammed the door in his face. Blake knocked on the door agin knowing that Adam could still hear him and would be standing near the door regardless of the way he had looked so hurt and angry at Blake in his doorway.

"Adam. Please. I'm begging you to just listen. I just want to apologize and talk to you. Even if you can't forgive me I want to apologize and let you know the truth."

"Fuck you Shelton. The time for talking and apologies was two months ago. In fact there shouldn't have ever been a need for apologies."

"Adam," Blake's head rested against the wood door as he somehow tried to speak loud enough for Adam to hear him through the door, but also try to keep the tears he felt coming stopping him from saying what he needed to. "I know that I'm wrong here. I know that I'm every fucking thing you can thing to call a dickhead like me, but my God have I missed you. And I'm so fucking sorry for running away because I got scared. I'm so sorry that I didn't talk you sooner."

The door opened suddenly and he found a tabloid pushed into his chest.

"Really? You expect me to believe that your sorry for anything other than fucking me when you were still in love with her? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with your wife in Nashville or on your fucking farm?" Just like that the door slammed shut again.

Blake looked at cover of the tabloid with a grainy picture of Miranda and him hugging yesterday as lunch. The article was the typical tabloid drama about reconciliation and getting back together. Blake balled the paper in his hands and cursed the way the media could spin anything the wrong way.

"Adam. Come on. This is bullshit. Yeah, I was with Miranda yesterday for lunch but we certainly aren't back together and we certainly aren't in love with each other anymore. I know I never told you why 'Ran and I ended things, but I probably should've. We didn't love each other anymore. Somewhere along the way we we just became the friends we always would've been because we weren't that real love. The kind that tears you apart and puts you together at the same time. You know what Miranda I spent all of lunch talking about yesterday? You. We talked about how much I loved you and how fucking scared I was and she told me to pull my head out of my ass and beg you to forgive me. Because you're it for me Adam. You're the one. I think I've know it for years, but never really let it sink in. I thought you knew better than to believe these kind of tabloid nonse, but I don't even care about that Adam. I'm going to be here every day until you realize that I'm here for you. I know you're angry now and I know it won't be easy and I don't expect you to just forgive me and trust me when I say I'm not to get scared and run again but I'm gonna do my damndest to prove it you you."

When there wasn't a reply Blake rested against the door long enough to listen for any sign of Adam still there, but when he heard nothing he walked back to his truck and drove back to his place in L.A. He had originally hesitated about getting something permanent in the city, but when it looked like The Voice was actually going to stick around a bit, he broke down and found something quiet enough to live when he was there.

He opened his door to a place that seemed so empty without Adam there, and he realized how much time he had truly been slow falling in love with him. His fondest memories in his place were of Adam and the way he'd show up after the show or on a day off to hang with Blake when they didn't have to be somewhere else to be or do.

He threw his travel duffel and suitcase on the floor and crashed into his bed, exhausted from more than the flight and the time touring and recording. He fell asleep with his mind still thinking of ways to prove to Adam what they could be and that he knew what he wanted now.

\----------------------------------------------

The next few days Blake found time between rewriting his song and working on new ones to travel to Adam's house and beg for him to open the door. Some days Adam just stood by the door and let Blake talk until he got tired. Some days he didn't come to door at all. Some days Blake could swear he saw the door knob moving to open, but it never did.

When they had to shoot the promos for the next season, the tension between them was clear. Gwen and Pharrell shot looks at them as they sat through make up without a word to the other. Every time Blake looked like he was going to say something to Adam, he closed his mouth and stopped before he could say anything out here in front of everyone. It wasn't that he was ashamed to let people know of his feeling for Adam. Hell, their "bromance" had been part of what made the show great. But it seemed wrong to try to ask Adam to forgive him so publicly and let the world have a chance to take shots at them before he could get Adam to believe him, to forgive him.

The pictures came out more or less okay. Blake had always been a bit awkward in them anyway and as long as he was smiling and playing along with whatever idea the director or photographer wanted, he knew they'd find a way to make it work. Adam did the same and his conversation with Gwen and Pharrell almost seemed normal, but when the photographer tried to get Adam and Blake to stand beside each other for the group promos the anger and pain coming off Adam and Blake made for an awkward shoot. They got nothing worthwhile til the photographer gave up and mixed the order so Adam and Blake didn't have to be close. It seemed to last forever but they were finally released and Adam disappeared as soon as he was told he was done there.

Blake watched him go and found himself following Adam towards the parking lot, ignoring the way Gwen and Pharrell clearly wanted to know what had happened between the duo.

\--------------------------------------------

Blake found himself standing the driveway of Adam's house staring at the door. It had seemed so natural to punch in the gate code and drive up towards the house and park in front of the garage. He had been there so many times and done this so many times it seemed to be ingrained in his very core to always come back to there.

If you had asked him a few years ago, he probably would've said that he couldn't imagine a home anywhere outside of Oklahoma. No matter where he travelled on his tours or visited with Miranda's family Ada had been home. But yet there he was standing in front of Adam's door, hesitant and afraid of what this time might mean.

He knocked on the door once again, as he had for the past few weeks.

"Adam? I just want to know if your there. Please?"

The door opened and Adam stood silently. It broke Blake to see him so hurt. Adam didn't look angry at him anymore. He just looked broken.

"Blake. Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep coming here to break my heart?"

"Adam. Fuck, baby. I promise that's not what I meant to do. Not in the first mistake I made and certainly not by trying to apologize. If you can't forgive me. If you really can't believe I love you and want to fix this and make a life with you then I promise this will be last time I do this. I just need you to know that you're it for me. You the one. And it scared me the fuck to death to wake up that night and wonder if I'd fucked it up by going too fast and I was scared you didn't really care about me as more than a friend. It scared me that you might have just been trying to console me after my divorce. It scared me that we never really talked about it after I basically moved in with you after the news broke about me and Miranda. It scared me that you might not be able to love me. It scared me because I know what love is now. 

I don't mean in the way that we have a way of making it sound like all sex and romance in our songs, but God, the way it's is when you just know that it doesn't matter what you do or need I'm gonna do what I can to do it for you. I thought that when you kissed me you had taken my heart with you cause all I could feel was fire. It was like my heart was burning up inside my chest and all I could do was give it to you. Everything about you is perfect to me. Which is so fucking corny to say, but I swear I never thought I could love like this. I thought I was scared because it was so sudden, but I figured it out. I was scared because it wasn't. It's been there since the first moment I met you and the first time we learned how well we can fight together, how well we can laugh together, and how much fun we can have together. I've been slowly falling for you since I met you and I've never been more scared of what it means that I could mess that up. I was scared I'd mess it up, but I messed it up by running. So this is the last time I'm gonna ask you this. 

Can you forgive me? Can you let me love you? Can you let me try to prove to you that nothing in the world matters more to me than you?"

Adam stood with his eyes staring into Blake's as he told him everything he was afraid to know but somehow needed to hear.

Just as slowly as the first time, Adam grabbed Blake's hand and pulled him inside. Pulled him closer to him. Too afraid to make the same mistake of trying to take more than he deserved all at once, Blake went easily and kept his eyes on Adam.

"Let me tell you something. This better be the last time. Because I don't care if you leave because you're scared or because we have a fight. You can't do this to me again. You need to mean it. You need to come to me. You need to talk to me. When we have fights I need to you not leave any further than you have to and to let me know you're coming back, because this is it for me too. This is only thing that feels right anymore and you broke my heart in the blink of an eye like it was nothing."

All Blake could think to respond to that with was, "I promise," as he pulled Adam into a slow kiss not pressing for anything more.

\---------------------------------------------------

It took time. Like anything worthwhile it took time to learn how to work things out when they changed and how to step lightly on some areas and take their time to explore each other outside of what was a deep friendship headed for love. Blake still moved in with Adam, but he slept in a guest room and they moved tentatively around each other between meals and the show.

It felt like starting over in some ways, because so much seemed hesitant and new. They didn't touch and kiss cheeks and sit on laps like they had before. The audience seemed to notice, but no one really knew what was happening and why. Slowly it came back in pieces. The banter felt fun rather than angry and Blake would go visit Adam's chair in breaks, but they wanted peace to find themselves some solid ground before anything more happened in between them and before anyone found out about their relationship. 

Five weeks after Adam let him back into his house, his heart, he woke to find Adam in his bed curled around him warm and shirtless.

"Damn, that's gotta be that best thing I've ever seen in my life." Adam, only drowsily awake, protested in the form of pulling him closer for a kiss and trying to snuggle up against him. "Not that I don't love that I found you sleeping in my bed with me, but I do have to go the bathroom and pee."

Adam reluctantly let go of Blake enough for him to leave his bed and went to the bathroom. He figured while was in there he may as well take care of another problem making itself known over the presence of Adam in his bed half naked. He had gotten used to starting his day that way, because as much as he knew Adam was starting to feel okay with him, he didn't want to push him further too quickly. He let Adam set the pace in their kisses, in their cuddles, in the public signs of affection. But Blake was still so attracted and turned on just being near him. He started the shower running and his normal routine of just cleaning himself until he couldn't help but reach down and feel the slow pull of his dick in his hands. He thought of how Adam looked in his bed and of what he could have done to his mouth, with his mouth, with anything that led to Adam moaning under him.

He didn't even notice the door opening until he saw the shower door open as Adam stepped in, his eyes hungry with desire and his own cock hard and perfect and Blake wanted nothing more than to claim every inch of him.

"Hey"

"Hey back, Rockstar." Adam's eyes traveled the length of his body and stopped at his hands on his dick. Blake couldn't help but ask. "You sure about this?"

Adam sunk to his knees and let his mouth trail along Blake's stomach, his hips, a slight breathy kiss on his cock. 

"Fuuuucccckkk. I'm gonna take that as a yes. But I wanna make love to you properly, in a bed and worshipping every inch of you." That should have been enough to convince him to stop putting his lips all over Blake's cock, but the warmth and fire and suction only got stronger until he came down Adam's throat. He pulled him up from his knees into a breathless kiss, tasting himself on Adam's tongue, in his mouth. He got his hand around Adam's dick and pulled and twisted and until he came all over himself as Blake watched him intensely.

""I love you so much."

"And I love you."

The made their way back to Blake's bed in the guest room and sank into sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------

When he woke up alone he wondered if the whole things had been a dream and figured even if it had been he was just so damn happy to have been been given a second chance that that dream could come true some day. He had tried to be careful and let Adam come to him and it was amazing, now all he wanted was more and more but he still didn't want to push. He hoped that waking alone wasn't meant to be payback for what he did, but that Adam was coming back. He dared to hope that Adam was coming back to him as a friend and a lover, and God, he hoped, his future husband.

Luckily Blake didn't have enough time to worry before Adam returned with two omelettes and two glasses of juice for them. Blake focused on calming down as they ate lazily in bed and cuddled up close together. They still had a while to go, but he may have found the perfect one after all. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

The Voice and it's fans had been begging Adam and Blake to sing a duo together since Season One and Adam insisted that this was the best way to come out. While Blake wasn't ashamed, he was worried about what people would say about the two of them being together so soon after his divorce. He wanted to spare Adam from the pain of being blamed for his marriage's failure and being accused of just claiming to be together to boost ratings for the show.

But time had started to heal the hurt in Adam's heart and eyes and Blake couldn't help himself from giving Adam anything he wanted. If he wanted to announce their relationship during a duet during The Voice Finale, then Blake was going to give that to him. They were really only going to sing a duet and try to keep the focus on the contestants as much as possible, but they knew that the way they sounded and looked at each other during the song would be impossible to read as anything other than love.

As they prepared and gathered themselves on the stools waiting to come back from commercial, Blake turned to Adam and took his hand. Somehow it had been their grounding force from beginning to end. They let go as they sat down back to back on the stools, the show back on air and the sound of Carson saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Adam Levine and Blake Shelton."

The studio let out a roar that shook the stage with excitement and energy as it covered the intro to the song and the crowd quieted, excited to hear the duo finally sing.

[Blake:]  
"Find myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads—they lead me here.

I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better,

[Both:]  
and right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking, no past  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.

[Adam:]  
You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,

And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.

[Both:]  
and right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, no past  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me...

They moved from their stools to walk down the steps on the stage to the main stage where soft lights covered them to suit the tone of the song. Blake couldn't help but feel proud and scared as he felt Adam's hand reach for his own again.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...

Their hands still clasped between them they turned to face each other as the reached the end.

[Adam:] This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,  
[Blake:] This is the last time I say it's been you all along,  
[Adam:] This is the last time I let you in my door,  
[Blake:] This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.

The crowd was quiet for what was probably only a moment but felt like forever, then the whole place shook with applause. They could hear the whistles and screams of excitement even as Carson said, "When we get back, we'll find out who is the Voice of Season 9."

As soon as they cut to commercial Blake gathered Adam in a tight hug as the crowd continued to roar in excitement around them. They knew they didn't have long before the break ended and Adam had to take the stage with Jordan in hopes that he had done his part to help mentor him into someone that America could see for the true talent he was.

Eventually the crowd was quieted down enough to bring them back from break and watch as Jordan found out he was the winner and found himself swarmed in hugs and cheers and congratulations. They show ended in a flurry of smiles and confetti, but not before catching Blake in the background holding Adam tight and kissing him soundly on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about trying figure out where it might go from there, but it felt right to end there for now. Maybe if I figure it out I'll write a sequel or something, but I couldn't see past that happy moment for them.
> 
> Shoutout to anyone who recognizes the Buffy quote slightly rearranged to suit the moment and thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye if you so desire.
> 
> [ Also, the song that inspired it, in case you're interested. ](http://youtu.be/QuijXg8wm28)


End file.
